Trying to Help
by clo123456
Summary: Sara Pig is a nurse at Forks Hospital whom Leo imprints on. Will Leo manage to get the confidence to tell Sara about his sister? Will she help his sister recover?
1. Chapter 1

**This story's sort of a side sequel to one of my stories but I'm going to write it so you don't have to read the other one beforehand, however if you want to feel free. It's called The Werewolf.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

"Damm" I sighed as the coffee machine ate my last fifty pence.

I had been on shift since six am and the tiredness was getting to me, unfortunately somewhere someone had decided not to give me a break and give me that glorious liquid filled of caffeine which is named coffee.

I kicked the machine in an effort to make it work but an effort which left me bouncing up and down on one foot whilst saying 'ow'.

"Want a hand?"

I glanced up and immediately froze. The guy stood in front of me was the hottest of the fittest and unfortunately I had just made a fool out of myself. I quickly placed my foot back down on the floor then attempted to straighten out my nurse outfit. My attempt at looking casual failed as a blush took over my cheeks.

"Erm… no. I'll be fine. There's nothing that can be done-"

I stopped midsentence as the man hit the machine which made the machine instantly pour out coffee. Perhaps I was wrong.

"Thank you! You're my hero! You'll never know how much I needed that!"

I picked up my now full coffee cup before taking a sip. Mr Hot was stood in front of me with a full on grin at my behaviour.

"So? What's your name?"

After all my behaviour he actually wanted to talk to me? Wow.

"Sara, yours?"

"Leo"

Curiosity got the best of me as I wondered what he was doing here at the hospital. Everyday people would come in with various injuries and illnesses which I always found interesting to figure out.

"So… what's your injury?"

He opened his mouth and the laugh which left him vibrated around the room, echoing across the walls. It was a laugh which made people stop their conversations and turn to him mid-sentence wondering what the racket was. It made me smile. He wiped some hair away from his face which had obscured his sight before he answered me.

"I turned away for five seconds and the girl I was babysitting decided to attempt to climb a tree which she fell off and broke her arm. Let's just say that my friend's none too pleased with my babysitting skills".

"Ouch. Painful." I couldn't see any little girl here though. "You've left the girl by herself?"

"Nah. My friend's with her now." He shot me a cheeky grin. "This may be my last words before he kills me!"

I flashed him a smile before stopping myself. I had never been shy but I wasn't outgoing either. Meeting new people was always a situation I found difficult and which brought out my quiet side. Once I knew the person better I would be more outgoing however with Leo I was acting quite confident straight away?

"No wonder. I would if my kid hurt them self when you were keeping an eye on them!"

"Well, she's not his… but yeah"

I paused to take a sip of coffee before glancing at the time. I should have been back five minutes ago which I would have been if not for the stupid coffee machine. I took a step away from Leo reluctantly not wishing to resume my ward duties.

"I better be getting back…"

I motioned with my hand in the direction I was going to go in and paused before starting to drag my feet away from him. I had barely taken a step however when a warm arm grabbed my arm holding me back. A smile covered my features. I was wishing he would try and stop me.

"Erm… please can I have your num-?"

It suddenly struck me, Mr Hot's (otherwise known as Leo) hand was a lot hotter then it should have been.

"Are you alright?"

I placed my hand on his forehead realising he was not just hot but scolding. His temperature's so high he probably has a fever and if it gets even higher it means he could get brain damage.

"I'm getting a doctor, you're burning up!"

I turned away from him urgently scanning the hospital corridor for a doctor.

"Wait! No! Erm… It's my natural temperature. I just run high…"

Leo was stood awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I didn't believe he 'just run high' there was something else to it. However I had enough experience to know that getting him a doctor when he didn't want one would not push him into telling me what was going on. I decided to take the risk and not get a doctor, if he didn't want one then that was it.

"Honest…"

I opened my mouth to utter a cocky reply but was interrupted by the ward sister who chose that moment to walk past.

"Nurse Pig! You should have been back on the ward ten minutes ago!"

The ward sister had taken a dislike to me since I caught her once with her skirt tucked into her knickers. Since then she's always been on my back for every little thing, but my job means to much to me that I didn't want to risk complaining and losing it. Plus she was right, I should have been back on the ward ten minutes ago. Leo was very distracting…

"Sorry. I'm on my way."

She glared at me, giving me a look which made me want to cower. Believe me if you could see the glare she was giving me, you would want to cower.

"Fine. But I'm going to put you on over time for tonight!"

And then, before I could protest she walked off. Over time? Just because I was slightly late, now that was harsh.

I glanced up to see Leo practically doubled over, face red with the effort of trying to hold in his chuckles. Jokingly I put my hands on my hips and sent him a fake glare.

"What's funny?"

He looked at me with a full out grin on his face before answering me.

"Your last name's pig?"

Now I understood what he was getting at. I sighed before rolling my eyes.

"Yesss" I dragged on my 's'. "And before you start, I've heard all the jokes so you've got nowhere to go with that one!"

He glanced up at my raised brow before his chuckles subsided and a dreamy look took over his face.

"Bet you can't wait to get married…"

"What!" My eyebrows shot up into my hair line in surprise.

"I said, I bet you can't-"

My impatience made me interrupt him.

"Yeah but why? I mean it's a random thing to say".

He laughed at my reaction to marriage.

"Well when one gets married the lady normally takes the man's name. Don't you want to get married?"

Ok so here I was. Stood talking to a stranger about my insecurities about marriage? Ah well… here goes.

"To be honest. Nope. Relationships always seem to work better without the whole marriage thing. I mean my brother's have both been married and it's never lasted. Neither did my parents marriage." I glanced up at him searching for a subject change. "Have you got any siblings?"

The smile fell from his face and I immediately regretted asking that question. However I was still curious to the answer,.

"Yeah. I've got a sister called Marie. She's… indisposed at the moment though. You?"

He stood with his eyes staring at the floor as if lost in thought.

"If you want to talk about it then, well. Yeah, there are four of us. I've got two brothers and a sister. We've sort of lost touch mostly though, since we're all at different places in the world…"

He glanced up at me, a sad smile on his face as he nodded his head. Asking about siblings had been a great mood killer. Great change of topic Sara!

"I should really get going before I get extra extra overtime!"

I made a motion to go.

"Wait! I mean. Can I have your number?" I shot him a curios look. "To talk maybe?"

"Yeah ok." I wouldn't mind meeting up with Leo again at some point. "Have you got a pen?"  
"Here" I took the offered pen off Leo before scribbling my number on his hand.

"Sara! If you're not back in five minutes then the yeti said she's gonna add to your over time!"

I turned my head to see my friend Kyla heading towards us. She stopped when she saw Leo and let her eyes wander over his body. She stood with her mouth wide open, gawping at Leo. I nudged her quickly.

"Quit it. You're drooling" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes but quickly snapped her jaw shut, I turned back to Leo who was chuckling to himself. No? He couldn't have heard me could he?

"Well. I better get going. That or buy tonnes of coffee." I smiled at my lame joke. "Feel free to call me!" Please do…

"Yeah, think I will!" My heart soared so high I thought it was going to come out of my mouth. "Bye Sara!" I couldn't help but grin foolishly at the way he said my name.

Kyla personally had to grab my hand and drag me away from him otherwise I would have stayed and just grinned. I was ripped out of my daze however when the coffee cup was ripped out my hand and placed in the bin.

"What was that for?"

I quickly washed my hands while pulling a face at Kyla.

"It was cold!" She explained before opening the door to the ward.

Must have been talking longer then I thought… I wondered to myself before quickly following her through.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone has a pet hate and mine was definitely being cold. I just hate it. You can't take anything off because it just makes you even colder but you can't put anything on because you don't have any clothes with you. Attention is drawn to you as you're the one who is stood convulsing so hard you might possible fall over, teeth clicking against each other with power enough to make them shatter. Skin only gets paler as goose bumps rise making you look chicken like amongst the normal people.

Eesh just thinking about it makes you shiver. Or maybe that's just because I'm cold right now.

The power had gone off a while ago due to the storm outside so there was nothing I could do to entertain myself except listen. Honestly though listening to trees creak with the effort to stay upright and the rain pound on the roof wasn't the best way to spend your time when you're in the house all alone. Truthfully I was scared.

I pulled my blanket tighter around me and inched closer to the open fire. My nurse salary couldn't cover the cost of my heating plus food and as much as I hated being cold it was better than not being here at all due to starving to death.

_Ding dong._

I glanced at the clock to see it was 11.00. Who would be here at this time of night? I stood up immediately regretting leaving my blanket on the armchair but I couldn't answer the door wrapped up in it. Especially since I didn't know who it was. After glancing over myself in the mirror that hung above the fireplace I smoothed out my hair and headed to the door.

_Ding dong._

"Gosh someone's impatient" I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway.

I ran my fingers through my hair again then straightened my clothes out before opening the door. It was the last person I expected to see.

"Leo?" It was then that I noticed the tears running down his face. "What's up?"

"You know that chat you offered. I thought I might take you up on your offer".

When I met Leo I had automatically categorised him into the type of people who don't cry unless something really bad has happened. It's bad to categorise people, I know that but I know my judgement on Leo's tears is right.

I don't know why Leo crying had such a bad effect on me but it made me feel depressed. All I wanted to do was join in his sobs yet I didn't know why?

"Erm, sure…" I couldn't stop myself from asking the question which was bugging me. "How do you know where I live? I thought I just gave you my phone number?"

I knew I had only given him my phone number so how did he know where I lived. Please say he's not a stalker. Such a cute guy cannot be a stalker. There has to be a law against it.

"Carlisle" Leo wiped his face in an effort to make the tears go away. "He gave me it"

It immediately made sense. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at Forks Hospital. I had never worked with him but seen him on the ward a couple of times. His appearance was breathtaking and apart from that he also had brains. Brains and beauty made the doctor a rare specimen. But it was really unprofessional for him to give a random man my address? Ah well to be honest I didn't really care. Leo looks like he needs a friend and I want to be the one there for him.

I opened my mouth to say something random but stopped when I saw the lightening touch the ground metres away from us. It lit up the whole sky allowing me to see the violent storm raging outside. I hadn't realised it was this bad.

I quickly stepped out of the doorway and ushered the soaking wet Leo into the house before closing and locking the door behind him. Not that it would stop a storm breaking my house down. In fact it would only ensure that I would be trapped inside but for some reason it made me feel safer? If that makes sense.

"You must be freezing"

He was only in cut offs, he wore no shoes and didn't even have a coat. His hair was also soaked, allowing long trails of water to drip down onto his face.

I led Leo over to the arm chair which I had been sat on moments before and threw him a towel from the pile of clean laundry which lay on my sofa. After tending to the fire I stood back to head into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink? Hot chocolate? Coffee? T-"

I realised I was avoiding the main point of discussion, why did he come to my door crying, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. He probably needed some time to recover from whatever had happened.

"Hot chocolate please" He interrupted, voice quiet.

I immediately hurried to the kitchen and started making two, one for him and one for me. As I stood questions pounded my brain. Leo, a full grown man was crying? What could it be? Assumptions flung through my head each one hopefully worse than the truth.

Thankfully the kettle boiled with a loud whistle, cutting through my thoughts. I quickly made the hot chocolate then carried the mugs into the living room along with biscuits. As I entered I noticed Leo was sat with his head in his hands.

I eyed him carefully as I set everything down on the coffee table next to him then perched on the end of the sofa. He didn't move as he stared at his hands which were interlaced with each other, remaining in the same position. I grabbed my blanket off the armrest of the air chair as he wasn't using it, wrapping it around me to try and defend myself against the cold.

"Sorry for the heat, or rather lack of heat in this house. Things can be expensive".

"Don't worry I don't get cold".

He spoke to his hands, still not moving and there was a tone to his voice which ended that conversation.

"Right…well" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was never good at beating around the drum and I wasn't going to start now. There was obviously something wrong with him and I needed to know what so that I could help. "Look Leo. Obviously something's bothering you or you wouldn't be here. So what is it?"

He looked up at me and shot me a sad smile. It was then I noticed the black bags beneath his eyes and how scruffy his clothes were.

Last week when I had first met him he looked different. More alert, more awake. Now he kind of looked depressed. I should have been alarmed that a guy who was practically a stranger was inside my house but instead I wasn't. I was perfectly comfortable and just wanted to help him.

"Yeah… erm, I don't really know how to explain this because some of… I can't say. But I'll try where I can."

He looked up at me and clenched his teeth together deep in thought. He swallowed then lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck before he spoke.

"When I said my sister was indisposed, well it's worse than that. She's been ill in a life threatening way? If you get what I mean. It's changed her, who she is and how she acts. I understand that things are hard for her but she's being really bitchy. She had a boyfriend who she's completely turned away and now she's trying to get rid of me too, of the whole family. When Marie's not being mean she doesn't speak. She doesn't do anything anymore, not even speak. I mean I understand she's depressed and all but isn't she taken it a bit far?"

He spoke quickly, like the words were a poison he had to get out. Frustration was evident on his face and I knew the situation was upsetting him. His hands were clenched in front of him and his head was slightly bowed. A frown on his face. I could practically tell what he was thinking, why is she being so selfish?

"I had this friend in college" I spoke quietly to him. "She was put in a wheel chair a few years before I met her, by a hit and run driver. When she found out that she wouldn't be able to walk again she was devastated, but promised herself she would get over it. Of course she never did. It's impossible to get over it! But she learnt to live with it. At least that's what you thought on the outside. You see even though she's adjusted she's still looking for the person who did it to her. It's the one thing she can hold onto, the one thing that keeps her sane. Perhaps with Marie it's a similar thing? Whilst my friend was focused on finding the people who did it to her Marie's focused on driving everyone away from her so that it doesn't happen to them, or that they don't catch whatever she's got".

Leo looked at me interested at what I was saying and I was glad when his hands unclenched a little.

"Your right. She wants to protect us. So she doesn't bite us and we also change to…"

"Eh?" I glance at Leo full of confusion. Bite? Change? Did this girl have rabies or something?

"Erm nothing" He bit his lip, looking guilty like he'd said too much. "Before you said your parents marriage didn't last. Did they divorce?"

How did Leo manage to remember that? We'd spoken a lot that day and I didn't really think he'd taken it all in.

"Yeah, when we were younger. Mum got half of us and dad got the other half. One girl and one boy each".

I rolled my eyes at my parents even though they weren't here. When their marriage failed they decided the best thing was to cut everything directly in half. Including their family. I'm sure if I was the only girl they would have sawn me so that they could have two arms and two legs each. In fact that's exactly what they did to the family picture that used to hang in the hall.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered idly. Was he actually interested in me or just looking for a pick up line?

"My parents might divorce. Well actually I'm sure they will. Gosh my life sounds so depressing"

He pulled a fake smile as if trying to make his life more comical then depressing.

"Why are they gonna divorce? Did one of them cheat?"

He shook his head and pulled his face.

"No. Well not really, and that sucks cause it means I can't be mad at him. All my dad did was fall in love again but with another woman."

I didn't really understand Leo. His dad still cheated even if it was _love _which I thoroughly refused to believe. Love is just a word said casually to friends, a cheesy word which means nothing. Love doesn't exist.

"My parents both cheated on each other. There's not really anywhere to place the blame. I guess it just happens."

I shrugged as a yawn escaped me. I glanced at the time to see it was now twelve; I was usually in bed way beforehand.

"You're tired I should go".

Leo made to stand up but then it struck me what he said.

"NO!" I shouted. It was one of those things which you mean to say quieter then they come out.

My cheeks took on a pinky colour as I felt myself shy away. Leo was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on his face, at least I had cheered him up.

"I mean. There's a storm outside. It would probably be safer if you stayed?"

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. After realising I was staring at him I quickly jumped up to clear away the mugs and now empty packet of biscuits as Leo had ate them all.

"Yeah ok then"

I quickly shot Leo a grin before leading him to his room…

Half an hour later I lay in bed wondering why I had done that. Yes Leo seemed nice and all but he was a complete stranger I had taken into my home. Not only that I had told him things about myself that I hadn't told anyone. Why did I do that? Was I falling apart?

I sighed recapping our conversation mentally. I felt sorry for Leo, he was going through a lot with his parents splitting up and his sister being ill. The tears made sense now. All I wanted now was to be there for Leo and to help him through this. Gosh I sound weird, what happened to my humour?

Thunder roared and the glass panels of my house shook as I tried to bury my head under my pillow. How I wish I'd invested in double glazing. It was going to be great for me tomorrow. I was once again on over time and the way this night was going I'd get no sleep.

Wonder how well Leo's sleeping? My thoughts came round full circle again and I smacked myself with a pillow.

Perhaps I didn't know Leo but I could trust him. I squeezed my eyes shut ignoring the occasional lighting strikes which illuminated my room. I would deal with everything else some other time.


	3. Chapter 3

Definitely the best night's sleep I have gotten in a while, well ever really. I sighed in content as I buried my head further into my pillow. Last night was just one of those sleeps that seems to last forever, plus my alarm hadn't even gone off yet so I had more time to spare.

I rolled over onto my back wiping sleep out of my eyes. All my memories and thoughts were momentarily forgotten as I lay soaking in the peaceful moments of bliss. Light poured in through he gaps of my curtains and I clenched the duvet in a hug… Hang on light? There wasn't usually light since it was winter and I got up at half seven I usually beat the sun up.

I glanced at the arm clock which was perched on my bedside table before cursing and jumping out of bed. It was half eight and it takes me fifteen minutes to get to work which leaves fifteen minutes to get ready. I swung my legs out of the warmth of the covers and placed my feet on the floor before making a quick dash through the cold room and towards my wardrobe. Thankfully I had showered last night so that would save time getting ready. I quickly put my uniform on (having to put it on again as I'd done it in such a mad rush I'd put my head through the arm hole) before perching myself on a seat in front of my dressing table.

As like the rest of my room my dressing table was a mess of various bottles filled with unknown substances. There was tonnes of stuff left over from my recent make up faze which I had just stopped. I dragged my brush through my tangles mass of auburn hair before throwing it up in a messy bun. I never wore my hair down because it was just too messy due to its curly thickness. After putting on a small amount of mascara and eyeliner to frame my green eyes I walked out of my room but then froze at the top of the stairs. How could I have forgotten that I had a guest, Leo.

I walked down the stairs slowly, every step creaking on my way down before I reached the downstairs hallway. There was a long mirror which I had hung next to the front door a few months ago when I first moved here. Unfortunately it had a long crack down the front from where I accidently walked into it once, but it still works so why buy a new one.

Music was playing softly from my radio in the kitchen so I knew Leo would be in there. I quickly glanced over myself, straightening out my uniform before walking into the kitchen.

Leo was stood topless, bent over the radio which he was fiddling with. I couldn't help but admire his beauty as I stood in the hallway with drool surely dribbling down my chain. He had black hair which was cut short with his fringe just long enough to hang in front of his eyes which were to die for. His eyes looked almost magical with their blueness, I couldn't explain it they were just the best eye's I have ever seen. His skin was tan which suited him and enhanced his strong features totally opposite to my pale almost transparent skin. As I blatantly stared at him, Leo lifted a hand to scratch his head in thought as he stood up slightly straighter, one hand still fiddling with the aerial of the radio. The gasp that left my mouth could not be stifled as I gazed at the muscles which adorned body thanking someone up there that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Liking something you see?" I jumped as Leo caught me gazing at his bum. I felt all the blood rush to my face as I turned crimson whilst he just smiled goofily at me.

"Er-m-…. N-no I was j-jus-" Somehow in the last five minutes I had managed to lose all my skill at speaking coherently. "-" Hang on, what had I been doing? Oh yeah I was late. I shook my head to clear all images of his body before heading over to my fruit bowl not daring to look at him as it would stop me from saying something anyone could understand.. "I'm late. Slept in."

"Oh, sorry. My fault. I turned the alarm off because I didn't want it too wake you up, didn't realise you had somewhere to be."

I turned to him about to say something before I looked into his eyes which were apologetic. How I could be mad at him when he was being all cute and considerate?

"Don't worry about it, I'm usually late anyway" I rolled my eyes, that was the truth, I usually was and everybody on the ward l-o-v-e-d to complain about.

I turned my attention back to the fruit bowl as I rummaged for something that looked edible. I was way overdue a shopping trip.

"This radio broken?"

"Kind of. I don't get good signal anyway and with the aerial being rubbish it's even worse." I turned away from the fruit bowl and grabbed a breakfast bar, failing on my mission to get something edible. "I better go… but you can stay here today if you want?" I looked up at him, hopeful that he would say yes so I could see him when I come home.

"Nah, I've got a lot of business to do with my sister and stuff-" He paused after seeing my face fall at his answer. "Do you fancy seeing a movie tonight with me? In Port Angeles, my treat?"

He was scratching the back of his head all nervously while looking at the floor. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. What did he think I'd say?

"Sure, what time are you picking me?"

His head lifted up to look at me so fast I thought it might snap off, before a mile wide smile took over his face taking my breath away.

"What time do you finish work?"

I groaned. The ward sister had put me on a late shift tonight for some reason or other.

"Half six"

"Pick you up half seven then?"

I nodded smiling at him.

"Sure…" We both just stood there for a few seconds looking at each other before I remembered I had to be somewhere "I better get going".

I hurried over to the back door and grabbed my scarf from the hook next to it, wrapping it round myself. I then put my hat and gloves on before picking my coat up and turning to get my bag. Leo was stood less than a metre from me with my bag in his hand holding it out to me.

"Thanks" I quickly shot him a smile before hurrying out the back door, not wanting to get distracted again. I rarely used the front one because it keeps getting stiffer and I just know that one day it's going to break and I won't be able to close it.

"Sara, thanks for last night, for letting me stay and talking to me and stuff". Leo looked awkward as he shuffled out the door after me, probably because he was referring to the crying scene last night.

"Don't worry about it…" I turned to him after locking the door shocked at how close he was to me. If I pulled myself up a tiny bit then I could kiss him.

"Well, yeah I'll cya later" Leo gave me a half wave as he walked backwards until he got to the woods where he turned around and went into it. I wasn't too sure if he noticed my face fall when he didn't kiss me.

"Yeah, cya" I headed over to my worn down car which I'd brought down from New York with me before getting into it. The clock flashed 8.55, work starts at nine with a fifteen minute drive. Damm, never knew guys could be so distracting.


End file.
